Healing Water
by FANofMOMO
Summary: the road to redemption is a long one, and one that can not be traveled alone. drabble series. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I have another story that I should be focusing on but first my computer crashed [I'm doing this at school and plus I haven't published anything in a while so I thought I'd start a short drabble series. Drabbles are easy so hopefully I can do thins and keep up [ or catch up with my other story, The Guardians.**

**Healing Water**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Avatar: the last airbender**

**Pairing: Zutara**

**Summary: The road to redemption is a long one, and one that can not be traveled alone.**

**Just so you all know this is BEFORE season 3. It's when Zuko was still in Ba Sing Se with Azula. This is what I WISHED happened. **

**Chapter 1- Azula Always Lies**

He raised his fist to knock on the door. 'Uncle has escaped,' he needed to talk to Azula. His clenched fist pulsed with adrenaline, anticipation, anxiety. He hesitated, voices floated out from under the door.

"You can't," came a drone, bored voice.

"Why not? Uncle has escaped, I'll blame him. Father will believe me." He _heard _her smirk.

'No,' he backed away, eyes wide.

"Zuzu shall become my prisoner," he heard her laugh, that evil laugh.

He turned, he ran, he did not look back. 'Azula always lies.'

**Chapter 2- Lucky to be Born**

His legs burned form running. Trees swooshed past him, branches tearing at his limbs, digging inot and ripping his flesh. He didn't stop. 'Azula was born lucky," he pumped his legs harder, faster. Shrubs tore at his legs, blood spotted his robes. 'I was lucky to be born,' He tripped, he fell, he hit the ground hard. He lay still with unshed tears, unheard cries. His blood mixed with dirt, he was covered in sweat. Finally he howled out, not in pain or agony, but in shame. 'I was lucky to be born,'

**Chapter 3- I Thought You Had Changed**

Twigs snapped, voices could be heard. Zuko didn't care. If he was found, captured, tortured then so be it. It was his punishment, his price to pay for betraying his uncle. He heard leaves russle, someone was coming. Zuko lay m,otionless, his vision was blurry, his mind racing, his limbs sore. He couldn't move, and even if he could he wouldn't. so there he lay, in a pool of his ownblood, looking up at a blurry face he barely recognized, barely registered. He hardly took notice of the sad blue eyes, or the sun kissed skin. And before he passed out, he heard the sad words spoken to him, "I thought you had changed."

**So theres the first three chapters to my drabble series, and yes I know theres a lot of stories out there called healing water so if you have any ideas please tell me. I think I'm going to update with three chapters in one since my drabbles are extremely short… sorry. I kno I do do my drabbles differently but oh well so please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapters 4  6

**So I am extremely upset about the whole Zuko and Mai thing, absolutely devastated. Neways heres the update for my drabble series, thanks to those who read and reviewed it.**

**Chapter 4- I Have**

Zuko sat at the edge of the camp, he had just been interrogated by Sokka with his boomerang, Aang with his childishness (it wasn't intended as a form of torture but it did make Zuko suffer) and Toph had already, well, been Toph. Zuko explained everything, was invited to stay, so now here he sat, alone. Again. The only one who hadn't bugged him was Katara. Even MoMo and Appa had bothered him by now. For some reason Katara hadn't. she noticed that his head hung lower, that his eyes were tired and full of shame. Her anger eased into pitty, Zuko was broken. She had been lost in thought when the very man on her mind suddenly spoke. "I have," was all he said before he wandered into the forest, alone, leaving Katara by herself to think over his words.

**Chapter 5- No One Sees Me Cry**

He walked for miles with his head hung in shame. His eyes watering but with too much pride to let the tears fall. Soon he found a calm river, or more like a big stream. It relaxed him, let him think. He shed his clothes and waded into the water. It was cool and refreshing. Not at all like the hot springs that his Uncle made him get into. Uncle. Zuko sighed. He let a tear fall. 'No one sees me cry,' and he let more fall.

**Chapter 6- I Saw You**

She was crouched down, peering through the bushes. She didn't know what made her follow him, partly her pity, curiosity to see where he would go, to see if he would come back. She blushed as he stripped. She would've left but her curious nature held her back, plus she didn't mind the view. She turned her head as he removed his undershorts. She didn't face forward until she heard splashing. He was in the water now, he looked so calm. Odd. The water swirled around him, flowed with him. He was natural in the water, meant for it. Suddenly he stopped swimming, she heard him sigh. She watched as a single teardrop fall. He was crying, actually crying. 'I saw you,' and more fell.

**Okay so there we go please read and review. thnx**


	3. chapters 7,8,9

**Thnx for the reviews ppl I really appreciate it. Still need help with a new title tho.**

**Chapter 7- I want to Help**

She didn't know what but something drew her forward. Perhaps it was her need to comfort him. She was a waterbender after all, raised to cherish life, to help others and put them before one's self. She wa a healer, it was in her soul to help. Maybe that's what made her emerge from the shrubs, stare at a wide eyed and shocked Zuko, and stutter, stall trying to come up with an excuse for why she was here. His sad, questioning eyes gave her the answer, "I wan tot help," and she stepped forward.

**Chapter 8- Thank You**

He wasn't angry like he thought he would be, he was surprised and startled. She had followed him here, she had been hiding and watching him. A pulse went through him and his stomach flipped. He quickly swallowed the feeling. He thought she hated him, yet here she was offering him, of all people, her help. He slightly nodded and began to walk forward, quickly stopping when remembering his condition. Apparently Katara remembered too due to the deep red blush painted on her cheeks. She turned around. Zuko hurriedly got out of the water and dried himself with his bending. He hastily pulled on his undershorts, then his baggy silk, black pants that he wore under his robes. "Thank you," Katara took this as a sign he was done and turned toward him, there Zuko stood in baggy silk pants, bare chested, with his shaggy dark hair in his face. Katara's stomach flipped.

**Chapter 9- I'm Sorry**

They stood a foot apart, looking into each other's eyes, searching for answers to question they didn't ask. His were guilty, sad, angry, full of shame and hurt. Hers were innocent, curious, kind, full of cheeriness that was covering up her pain and anger. Katara stepped closer to him; she gently touched his scarred cheek, just like before. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and backed away, Katara's hand remained suspended in the air, where his cheek was.she looked at him with hurt, almost pleading eyes. "I'm sorry," Zuko quickly pulled on his robe and walked away. Katara was left standing there, alone and hurt.

**So theres that, next three will come out soon. Keep reading and always review! 8 )**


End file.
